The invention relates to a sprayhead, and particularly, though not exclusively to a sprayhead for use with aerosol or pumpspray containers.
Aerosol containers contain fluid under pressure and a sprayhead is attached to the top of the container. Similarly, pumpspray containers typically contain fluid which is not pressurised, but which can be dispensed with the aid of a suitable pumpspray mechanism via a sprayhead. In both cases, when the sprayhead is depressed, the fluid in the container is forced out through an outlet in the sprayhead and the fluid spray is released. However, known sprayheads for use on either type of spray container are vulnerable to accidental operation, and it is normally necessary for a lid to be provided to prevent accidental release of the fluid.
An alternative means of prevent accidental release of fluid aerosol containers is disclosed in GB 1292843, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,388,730, 4,418,842, 3,860,149, and 3,848,778. In those specifications, the sprayhead is rotatable about the supply line from the fluid reservoir within the container. In one position, the sprayhead can be depressed to enable the contents to be discharged, but after rotation around the axis of the supply line, depression of the sprayhead is physically obstructed, thereby preventing discharge. Continued rotation of the sprayhead relative to the supply line at their interface causes wear and can result in leakage of the contents at the interface and impaired operation of the aerosol.
The invention provides a sprayhead comprising:
a support;
passageway, mounted on the support, connectable to a switchable source of fluid and incorporating a fluid outlet, the passageway being moveable between a first, non-operative position and a second position in which it switches the source to supply fluid to the outlet via the passageway;
a member secured relative to the support, the member being moveable between a first non-operative position when the member is supported by a cam means on the support, and a further position in which the passageway may switch the source to supply fluid; and
a lock selectively operable to lock the member in its first position, thereby preventing the member from urging the passageway to its second position unless the lock is released.
Preferably, when the member secured relative to the support is in the further position at which the fluid may be supplied, when activated the member depresses to actuate (in the case of a pressurised aerosol) a valve on the pressurised aerosol, thereby allowing fluid to pass through the passageway. In the case of a pumpspray, similar activation may cause actuation of the pumpspray mechanism to allow fluid to pass through the passageway.
Conveniently, the movement of the passageway is in a plane normal to longitudinal axis of a valve connector which may be located adjacent to, and in fluid connection with the passageway. The longitudinal axis of the valve connector may be coaxial with a radial axis of the sprayhead.
Conveniently, the movement of the member secured relative to the support may be rotational, about a radial axis of the sprayhead.
Preferably the fluid outlet is mounted on the support via a living hinge which is resiliently biased to urge the passageway to its first non-operative position. Such a position may allow (in the case of attachment to a pressurised aerosol) the valve on the aerosol container to be closed when a depression force is removed from the member; hence it is biased in the non-depressed position.
Preferably the member is mounted on the support via a living hinge which is resiliently biased to urge the member to its non-operative (ie non-depressed) position.
Advantageously the member shields the passageway such that the fluid may only be expelled from the passageway by movement of the member to the operative position.
Preferably the support comprises a base and a top, the base being mountable on a fluid container and the top being mounted on the base. Advantageously the member is integrally formed with the top of the support. Alternatively to a base and a top, the support can comprise a base and a collar, the base being mountable on a fluid container and the collar being mounted around the base. In such supports, the member is advantageously integrally formed with the base above the passageway.
Advantageously, the lock comprises complementary cam means on the base and the topor collar such that movement of the top or collarrelative to the base moves the corresponding cam means relative to one another between a first position in which the member is retained in its inoperative position and a second position in which the member can be moved to urge the passageway to its second (operative, dispensing) position.
Advantageously the top or collar is rotatable relative to base. Especially desirably, the base and particularly the passageway is not rotable axially relative to a fluid supply means from the fluid reservoir, such as the stem outlet from the supply valve, thereby avoiding wear at an interface between the fluid passageway in the sprayhead and the stem outlet which could arise if the passageway were able to rotate axially around the stem outlet.
Preferably the cam means comprises one of a cam profile and a cam follower on the base and the other of a cam profile or cam follower on the top or collar. Advantageously the cam means on the base comprises a cam profile and the cam means on the top comprises a cam follower on the member or cam means on the collar comprises a cam follower.
Preferably the base comprises plastics material and is moulded in one piece. Preferably the top comprises plastics material and is moulded in one piece. Preferably the collar is moulded in one piece. Advantageously the top or collar and base comprise co-operating fastening means that snap fit together.
Preferably the top comprises a body portion and the member comprises a cut-away portion linked to the body portion by a flexible hinge.
Advantageously the member comprises catch means to prevent raising of the member with respect to the body portion of the top.
Advantageously the top comprises an opening in the body portion for co-operation with the fluid outlet.
Advantageously, the base diameter is larger than the top diameter, to allow the sprayhead to be placed efficiently onto the container.
When a collar is employed instead of a top, the base preferably comprises a body portion attached to the member, and the collar preferably comprises an opening for cooperation with the fluid outlet.
Advantageously, one of the base and topor collar further comprises an indentation in its external face extending away from the boundary between the base and top or collar, and the other of the base and top or collar further comprises a tongue which fits the indentation, thereby preventing rotation of the topor collar relative to the base when the tongue is in place within the indentation. The tongue is desirable hinged such that it can be lifted out of the indentation, and preferably, the tongue is moulded in one piece with the respective top or bottom. The tongue and indentation and are preferably disposed relative to each other around their respective circumferences such that when they are in alignment, the member is locked in its first position, ie preventing the member from urging the passageway to its second position and the fluid outlet is covered by the top. Particularly, the tongue extends downwardly from the top and the base carries the indentation.
It is an advantage of the present invention that it provides a sprayhead for an aerosol, pumpspray or similar container that can be moved between an operable and an inoperable state.
The invention also resides in a container, especially an aerosol or pumpspray fluid container, including a spray head as defined hereinabove.
The invention will now be described, by way of example only, with reference to the accompanying drawings, of which: